RUNAWAY QUEEN
by Silverstory101
Summary: After being bullied because of the chamber of Secrets ginny runs away but where will she go? And why is she becoming so powerful? Complete
1. I’m out!

(A/n: this is my first story and I'm dyslexic so please if I am writing don't rush or you'll get a crappy chapter. Do you want that? A chapter you won't understand! NO! So be patient please and I don't own Harry Potter jk dose soooo ON WARD!!!)

Ginny sat in the library hiding from her bullies. Reading Ginny found a spell which neutralized the underage tracking.

She wrote it on a peace of parchment and left.

Sighing Ginny walked the corridors to her dorm. She saw the glares, stares and sneers. Her eyes welled with tears. All she could think was 'why can't they understand that i was possessed, that I wasn't in control of my actions'.

Walking on wishing that her brothers didn't just abandon her after being so neglectful and letting her fall into the cliches of Tom last year. Ginny sat on her bed and looked around at her dorm mates scowled at her. They got up and out of there way to deliberately beat her up.

Lying down ginny sighed. she could feel the two broken ribs, cut lip, black eye, broken arm, the bruises and cuts. That was when she decided 'I'm fed up of the way I'm treated so I'll leave And prove myself'

Later that night ginny took her bag and placed her trunk inside. This was possible because she had cast a feather-weight charm and an undetectable extension charm.

Walking through the corridors of hogwarts hiding in the shadows. She was about to move out of her hiding place when she heard a hiss. She froze. She couldn't risk it now she was going to leave no matter what. Then she heard it "mrs Norris let's find some wondering students so that they can be given detention," ginny never understood why he worked in a school when he hated kids.

Then she saw him. She was glad she was wearing her back school shoes. She had thought ahead and had put a silencing charm on them. Ginny was also wearing black socks, trousers and a hoodie wich was over her face. She stood stiff knowing that If she didn't move she wouldn't be knotest.

Professor Snape walked up to filch. He snarled "a child has been in the library they knocked over the lamp it's still warm they'll be around somewhere," Mr filch, professor Snape and mrs Norris ran off.

Ginny ran through the corridors without a hitch and went on to the gaits and opened them. Walking though she felt a sence of dread was over her. She said sighing "I'm leaving the school for good," turning to the gait she closed it.

As she closed the gait she said "goodbye hogwarts when your students become less judge mentle I will retern the only other way I will retern is if someone needs my help," sharply turning on her heal she bagan to run as fast as she could, away form the school.

To be continued...


	2. The begining

(A/n all I have to say is jk owns Harry Potter and this symbol * means what's in it is a whisper sooooo ON WARD)

She ran for 6 hours and stopped outside a bakery and muttered, " i ran away, I ran away, wait... if I'm going to prove my self I'll have to get a job and work,"

Ginny walked into an ally way and muttered "Layos," and began transfiguring her clothes. The changed her clothes into something more sutable for a job interview.

After that she changed her black hair back to its rich red. Though darkened it so that you could bearly tell it was red. Her eyes were a deep crystal blue. For safe measures she changed her face a bit so she looked completely different.

The next day ginny walked into the bakery she had spotted the day before and asked "do you have a job opening,"

"Yes" replied the woman behind the counter

Ginny had done the interview and had been hired. She saved up all she could and began to question were she was. So she looked on a map. What she found out made her suprised.

She was in surry. She knew it was on the outskirts of London. She realized she ran the hole way.

Running around her block at night she now knew her magic was becoming more powerful and that 99% of her magic was too much. With some more tests she knew she should not use any magic behind running. Putting two and two together ginny realized that putting her magic behind anything could be very dangerous. With that information she stopped putting magic behind anything.

Ginny was getting more and more energized by the day and needed an out let so she took up some physical outlets such as judo and karate. But with those outlets she was still becoming versu energized. So she bagan going to a lake and meditating.

This lake was in a small forest near by. Ginny used that lake as an outlet by controlling the water. She found it enjoyable and calming.

Then it hit her. Controlling water was not normal. This didn't get our young redhead down no no no it made her exited. She wanted to experiment with what she could do. And so she did.

Finding places to practice different things: the fields near forests for earth; volcano for fire; thunder clouds for lighting; caves for darkness, a plain field for light; on top of mountains for ice and snow; Caverns for metil and crystal and rooftops for magic. That is were she learned to do meany things.

Her magical Journey didn't end here. Oh no. My dear friend it is only the beginning. The beginning of what you may ask, all you need to do is look.

HALT!!! *to be continued*


	3. Change in moon

(A/n I'm still dyslexic jk still owns Harry Potter and that's it so ON WARD!!!)

It had been 9 months since ginnys absence at hogwarts. It was June sixth and Ginny had learned a lot and had opened a shop after leaving the bakery she had worked at.

It was growing dark and Ginny was reading the moon because she had nothing better to do. What she read made her want to murder Peter Pettigrew. She picked up her stuff and ran out of the village.

When she had left she put all her power behind her run. She reached hogwarts within minuets.

She watched as Remus turned but she howled "mr lupin come, I am changing what was written in the moon. You friend will be free," moony followed

Ginny ran up the hill and got to them she said hello to them. After that she faced Pettigrew she shouted "you!! You're a traitor you diserve to die," he turned into his animagus form and tryed to run. Ginny summoned him and turned him back and tied him up. They walked to the castle were everything was revealed.

Ginny turned to Snape and said "Do you Severus Snape pleage not to tell the students or parents that Remus Lupin is a werewolf and that if you try and tell you will be unable to speak and Write for a month startin from before the incedent has transpired and that it will happen all your life?"

Though this is what she said no one could understand it as it was a very old dead language. She asked in English "yes or no,"

Severus replyed "yes?" And they shook.

Sirius asked "what here you doing here,"

She said " the moon said that ' Sirius black would reveal peter Pettigrews treachery to James and Lilly Potter. With the reveal of his treachery Sirius will reveal his innocence,

Remus Lupin will be found out to be a werewolf by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and Severus Snape will reveal Remus lupins werewolf side,' I just made Severus promis that he won't and that if he dose he can't speak or Wright for a month starting from before the incident,"

Ginny left and went back to her home and soon found out that Severus had tried to tell. what she'd heard from the freed Sirius black that it was funny. She wished she could have seen it.

A week after, Ginny congratulated Sirius on his adoption of harry.

HALT *to be continued*


	4. Sorry (02-17 08:03:49)

(A/n la la la jk still owns Harry Potter still and I'm still dyslexic and I'm losing interest in wrighting this story so ON WARD!!!)

Ginny helps harry with the tournament with her new found abilities and then helps with the fifth yeah as an out side looking in who helps harry with his emotions. In seventh year she gives them a fire (that can destroy hawcruxes) and they use it to destroy hawcruxes. At the end of the year after the battle Ginny heals those harmed by dark magic dead and alive. She than reveals her

Queen stats and then reveals she's ginny weasly. Cannon is fallowed onwards from here.

A/n Sorry!!! Halt


	5. Sorry

(A/n la la la jk still owns Harry Potter still and I'm still dyslexic and I'm losing interest in wrighting this story so ON WARD!!!)

Ginny helps harry with the tournament with her new found abilities and then helps with the fifth yeah as an out side looking in who helps harry with his emotions. In seventh year she gives them a fire (that can destroy hawcruxes) and they use it to destroy hawcruxes. At the end of the year after the battle Ginny heals those harmed by dark magic dead and alive. She than reveals her

Queen stats and then reveals she's ginny weasly. Cannon is fallowed onwards from here.

A/n Sorry!!! Halt


End file.
